<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incentive by ArielSakura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594755">Incentive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura'>ArielSakura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Theodore Nott, Curses, Dom/sub Undertones, Gratuitous Smut, Hogwarts Eighth Year, House Cleaning, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Theodore Nott, Rimming, Roommates, Sexy Harry Potter, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spells &amp; Enchantments, Tarot, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Harry Potter, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo hadn’t expected his day to go like this. He hadn’t expected that leaving dishes in the sink again would result in him pressed against the wall, knees quaking, legs trembling, and with a sudden powerful urge to do whatever Potter asked of him if only he was allowed to come after…</p><p>OR</p><p>That time the Tarot cards didn't warn Theo about what would happen when he left his dishes in the sink</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodore Nott/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Incentive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch/gifts">KoraKwidditch</a>.</li>

        <li>
          Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201173">【授翻/HPTN】Incentive</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3">psbw3</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo! Back again with some more oneshots! These were written for the "Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavours of Smut" fest and were a lot of fun to write.</p><p>We were given three prompts: a kink, a trope, and an ice-cream flavour. For this fic we have: Orgasm Denial, Roommates, and green tea ice-cream. ;)</p><p>Many, many, MANY thanks to a couple very special people!! my beta: WordsmithMusings, and my cheerleader: KoraKwidditch. These peeps are seriously the best and just THANK YOU!!</p><p>Enjoy the gratuitous smut beautiful people!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The beginning of the new school year had been a hell of a change, for everyone. One of the largest changes, however, was the rooming requirements for those returning to retake their seventh year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ‘eighth years’ – as they had been dubbed – were unable to continue rooming in their Houses, there was simply no room to accommodate the extra year level. So, to rectify their living situation, McGonagall had reopened the Guest Wing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a surprise to everyone to find out the large, ever-changing mural depicting balance was actually an entrance to yet another part of the school. Their first night, after the welcoming feast, Professor McGonagall had led them to the mural on the fourth floor and the (at the time) winter and autumn scenery had parted to reveal a decently long hallway, with a dozen doorways down each side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then she had pulled a rolled scroll from her sleeve and told them they would be rooming two to a suite and that the rooms had already been assigned. It had been clear from the very first pairing – Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson – that she did not intend to room friends with friends – and she had told them afterwards that they would work on their inter-house friendships as well as their studies and become examples for the school as a whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had also explained that, while the house-elves would be around to take care of their laundry, change the sheets, etc. They would be responsible for keeping their suite clean and tidy to minimise the additional workload on the Hogwarts elves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ‘or else’ went unsaid, and it was the first time Theo had really appreciated just how intimidating their Headmistress could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was how he found himself sharing a suite with Harry Potter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, it hadn’t been so bad. Potter had sent him a surprised and contemplative look when McGonagall had called their names, and they had entered their room – room number three – and taken a look around. It was comprised of an open shared living area, complete with kitchenette, two bedrooms and a shared bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The living area was large enough to boast two couches and coffee table in front of the fireplace, two desks and a bookcase. The bedrooms were twins of each other – containing a queen-sized bed, bedside table and armoire. Potter had asked him for the room with the forest view, and it hadn’t bothered Theo overly much, not when the other overlooked the Black Lake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>bothered Theo was Potter’s insistence on keeping the place clean. Theo had no issue with that; on a purely theoretical level. But in practice, when he couldn’t leave his robes hanging on the back of a chair, or a book open on the couch, or his dishes in the sink. Well, it was more than annoying, and he couldn’t work out what Potter’s problem with it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was getting sick of finding all his things piled on his bed. Sick of Potter asking him to do his dishes. Or tidy up his things in the bathroom. Or to put his shoes by the door or in his room. It was enough to drive a man insane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, it was past time that he took a stand—time to tell Potter to back off and leave him in peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo’s master plan wasn’t really all that fancy. He left his shoes by the couch, his robes over the kitchen chair, and the bowl, spoon and mug he had used for his afternoon snack of green tea ice-cream and a hot cuppa in the sink. He was currently laying on the couch, feet up on the arm, reading some supplemental text for History of Magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potter was due back in the room any minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right on cue, he heard the rattle of the doorknob, and he smiled to himself. Schooling his features as Potter entered the room and toed off his shoes by the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Nott.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Potter.” Theo greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He listened hard as Potter made his way through the apartment toward his room. Heard the rustle of him hanging his bag on the back of his door. The soft pad of his feet toward the kitchen and then –</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo peeked up over the top of his book, perfectly positioned to see Potter standing at the sink, hand on his head, rubbing his scalp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nott, do you think it would kill you to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence met his statement. And it seemed deafening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Potter asked, slowly spinning around to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His vibrant eyes assessed him. His casual posture, his shoes </span>
  <span>artfully arranged</span>
  <span> carelessly tossed at the bottom of the couch. He watched those eyes flick to his robes on the back of the chair and then focus on him once more. They narrowed and darkened, and Theo suddenly wondered if the Dark Lord had ever felt that same frisson of tension run down his spine when Potter looked at him like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then an errant thought ran across his mind, and his cock twitched, he suddenly reconsidered. He was pretty sure the Dark Lord had never wondered what that intensity would be like in the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo himself had never thought that before. But he certainly was now. How hadn’t he noticed just how delicious Potter had gotten? How his shoulders filled out the white shirt of his uniform? How his loose, crooked tie drew attention to the strong lines of his neck, to the bit of stubble on his jaw... His hair no longer looked like a fwooper nested in it but was now delightfully messy. Like he’d just had someone’s fingers running through it...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shiver intensified, and holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>How had Theo never noticed the deep, lustful timbre of Potter’s voice?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed, glad that the book hid the action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, yes, it very well might kill me. It’s just a dish, Potter. I’ll do it when I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potter’s nostril flared, and he closed his eyes and wasn’t that interesting? He appeared to be restraining himself. From what exactly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo put his book down and sauntered toward his roommate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, it’s not as big a deal as you make it out to be. If it bothers you that much, why not just do it yourself, it’s only a flick-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t get to finish his sentence as suddenly, he found his back thudding into the wall. Potter crowding him from the front; his hand pressed over Theo’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t be a slave, Nott. Not again. Not ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something dark hiding in his voice. Some secret that Theo was suddenly burning with a desire to find out. Potter’s hand fell, but he didn’t step back, he stayed there. Pressed into Theo’s space like he belonged. And maybe he did, the way Theo’s soul seemed to be crying out for him to come closer. To mould himself to Theo’s body. To seal their lips together in a desperate kiss. For Potter to own him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that what his dreams had been telling him lately? Was this what his Tarot cards had been spelling out for him? Recently, all he had been drawing into his hand were: the Ace of Cups, the Two of Swords, the Five and the Knight of Wands, the Lovers, the Tower, and the Ten of Swords - always in reverse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this what the cards had been telling him, was this the decision they had been waiting for him to make? Was the tension they indicated, this heat between them? Could the passion they alluded to, be found between the sheets with Potter? Was the inevitable end he had been resisting the attraction he felt to his roommate? To Potter?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what are you proposing?” Theo asked, his throat bobbing as he swallowed hard around the lust that wanted to seep out of his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potter’s eyes tracked the movement, and from the way, his eyes darkened in arousal, Theo knew his own had not gone unnoticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Incentive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That single word was all the warning he received before Potter's mouth was on his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned into the kiss, his body melting against Potter’s. Theo had snogged a few girls in his time - and shagged a few more blokes. Never had a kiss felt like this. Felt like his entire body had been electrified, all his nerves alight with a single purpose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pleasure. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He could feel every place Potter was connected to him like a hot brand upon his skin. His hands were tight around Theo’s wrists, his lips soft and demanding as his tongue snaked into Theo’s mouth and flicked across Theo’s own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo’s mind was spinning, and it was only the grounding press of Potter’s firm body against his that kept him from falling. He felt magnetised, his body yearning to mould against Potter’s. Hips seeking touch, friction,</span>
  <em>
    <span> anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands trailed down his arms, and Theo had a dim thought that he should drop his hands from where they were, but it was drowned out when Potter’s hands slid over his chest and began unfastening his trousers. The fabric slid off his hips to pool at his feet, his belt hitting the floor with a heavy thud that ignited a low, visceral heat inside him for what it signified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potter’s lips tore away from his, and Theo made to chase them. A needy sound he would never admit to left his throat, and his eyes flew open just in time to see Potter’s mouth engulf his cock. It felt as though the breath had been punched from his lungs and he couldn’t find it in himself to replace it. It was only the instinctual need that kept him going, and Theo was never more grateful for it than this moment right here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he was certain, he would have died here and now without it. As certain of that fact as he was that Nifflers love gold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potter’s eyes were hypnotising, and Theo was lost in them. Lost in those vibrant, green depths. In the black lashes that framed them. Lost in the red stretch of his lips around his cock, in the pink of his tongue as it peeked out now and again, teasing the head of his cock. Lapping at the precome that leaked from his tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The band of his silk boxers was resting under his balls, holding them close to his cock. Close enough, he could feel Potter’s chin against the sensitive skin that encased them. The subtle scrape of his stubble inflaming the fire within him. He couldn’t have held back the moan that spilled forth, even if he wanted to and he could swear he saw Potter smirk </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> he pulled off his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet fuck,” he gasped, as Potter ripped the silk boxers he wore off his body. Tearing the fine fabric as if it were nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head fell back against the wall as Potter nipped his hip, and he felt Potter’s hands grip his waist and </span>
  <em>
    <span>twist</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He went with the movement, almost tripping over the trousers still around his ankles until Potter righted him and saved him from falling flat on his face. He braced himself against the wall, unsure what Potter was still doing on his knees.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was until he felt those same hands grip his cheeks and spread them. A cooling sensation rushed over his heated skin, and it was only after he felt the warm puff of air against his arse that he realised it was a cleansing charm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha―”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His question turned into a startled yelp when Potter pushed his </span>
  <em>
    <span>face</span>
  </em>
  <span> between his cheeks. He tried to rephrase something, anything, when― </span>
  <em>
    <span>Morgana’s moist knickers</span>
  </em>
  <span> was that Potter’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>tongue?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Forget never being kissed as he had before, Theo had never been kissed like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>either. He had never </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard</span>
  </em>
  <span> of what Potter was doing right now. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>strokepressthrust</span>
  </em>
  <span>, motion of his tongue as it tried to push its way inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo’s unformulated questions rolled out of him in a wanton moan. The feeling was exquisite, but Theo had no idea if his wavering hips were trying to pull away or thrust back onto Potter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed Potter was making the choice for him, however, when his hands tightened on Theo’s hips and dragged them back. Pressing his face deeper, his stubble now chafing against the smooth inner surface of his arse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clawed at the wall uselessly. Fingers scrabbling for purchase in a vain effort to stabilise the wild swirl of emotion and feeling within him. He felt unmoored like a ship in a storm upon the turbulent ocean. Theo had always imagined the books exaggerated sex like they did many other things. He never thought it could </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> be like this. Could actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> this good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they hadn’t even gotten to anything penetrative yet. Not that Theo defined all his sexual encounters by penetrative sex or lack thereof. But- oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mordred’s slick staff, </span>
  </em>
  <span>what was he thinking? Could he even think anymore? Theo was certain his brain had leaked out of his ears and pooled on the floor somewhere by his trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potter’s finger nudged against his entrance, and Theo arched back into it, heedless of the keening sound in his throat. A hand ran over his flank, soothing and reassuring even as that finger pressed its way in alongside Potter’s tongue. Thrusting shallowly as Theo’s body adjusted before Potter introduced a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, Theo took much longer to ease into a second digit, longer again for a third, but that was before he had been introduced to the wonders of Potter’s mouth. He had never felt so open, so needy, so ready to be taken as he did right now.  He could feel the precome blazing a cooling trail down his cock. A cock so hard it was defying gravity like it never had before. Every time it twitched, he could feel it brush against his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those two fingers twisted their way inside and pressed against his prostate, Theo wanted to yell, cry out, and sob all at once, but the only noise he could make was some sort of strangled plea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Potter, oh- fuck- </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potter’s tongue pressed firmly against the top of his rim once more, and then he stood. The hand on Theo’s hip was moving up to his chest and pulling him up from his bent position, to lean against the wall, so that Potter could press firmly against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what? Please let you come?” Potter asked, with a twist of his fingers against Theo’s prostate, making him jerk and gasp. “Only good loves come, Theo. And you haven’t been good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo’s lust-blown, pleasure-addled mind struggled to make sense of Potter’s words.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You leave your things lying around this place like I don’t have to live here too. No respect, no care for others. What if I had friends over, hmm? What if we had company and your robes and underwear were out in the open for everyone to see? Or they tripped over your shoes? Like I did a few nights ago on my way to the bathroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo remembered that night. He had woken to some very colourful cursing. But was Potter seriously going on about the state of their apartment </span>
  <em>
    <span>now?</span>
  </em>
  <span> When he was two fingers deep inside him, and Theo was on the very brink of orgasm?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potter’s hand moved to his cock, and Theo was about to plead for Potter to finish him when warm lips pressed against the shell of his ear and whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Voluptatem hold.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo didn’t know that spell, but he knew enough Latin to know what it did. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pleasure hold</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Potter had cursed him to be unable to reach orgasm. His protest was halted in his tracks by a hard thrust against his prostate, and he choked back a sob instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go to Quidditch practice. If, when I get back, this place is as tidy as I suspect it will be. I’ll see about finishing what I started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Potter withdrew his hands from Theo’s body. Cast a quick cleansing charm at them, and left the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving Theo to slide down the wall and try to gather his wits and strength; enough to tidy up before he dragged himself to Potter’s bed to wait for his return. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I hope you are all feeling satisfied... or since this is a fic about orgasm denial... not ;) </p><p>Tarot Card Meanings I Used:<br/>ace of cups: love, new relationships, creativity<br/>two of swords: Difficult decisions, weighing up options, an impasse, avoidance<br/>ten of swords: REVERSED: Recovery, regeneration, resisting an inevitable end<br/>five of wands; Conflict, disagreements, competition, tension, diversity<br/>knight of wands; Energy, passion, inspired action, adventure, impulsiveness<br/>lovers; Love, harmony, relationships, values alignment, choices<br/>tower; Sudden change, upheaval, chaos, revelation, awakening</p><p>Love and muses!<br/>ArielSakura</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>